Pyromania
by Pyro1
Summary: This is the story of how a young girl becomes a newsie and the adventures that take place in her life. Can she find romance with her enemy and make amends with another enemy?


Pyromania  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
A small girl, no older than five, ran through the streets of Brooklyn. She was alone and looking down every street and alley, frantically. The girl was short for her age. She had long, dirty blonde hair and dark, brown eyes. Her dress was tattered and her hair was a mess. She clenched her one possession, her journal, in her hand.  
  
Finally, she stopped at a big building. On the front of the building there was a sign that read: "Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House". She slowly walked up the front steps and into the building. The old man at the front desk noticed her.  
  
"Candace, what are you doing here?" The old man asked.  
  
"Grandpa, Mommy left me." She said in tears.  
  
"What do you mean she left you?" He asked.  
  
"She said that I was a little brat and that she didn't love me. Then, she left." Candace said.  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" He asked.  
  
"No, she just said that she can't stand being near me anymore." Candace replied.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to stay her for tonight. Tomorrow, you'll learn how to sell papes with the Manhattan newsies." He said.  
  
"I have to become a newsy?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, since I'm the only family you have left and I run a lodging house for newsies. So, I think you should learn how to earn money." He said.  
  
"Why do I have to go back to Manhattan?" She asked.  
  
"Because Brooklyn is no place for a five year old girl. Brooklyn is full of cold and mean people. Especially, the newsies. They could hurt you. Manhattan is nicer." He said.  
  
"But, Grandpa, I wanna live with you." Candace said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll come visit you every weekend. Just don't venture into Brooklyn." He said.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
It had been seven years since Candace's mother had left her and she became a newsy. The newsies loved her like a sister. She was particularly close with the leader of the Manhattan newsies, Jack Kelly.  
  
Candace had earned a newsy name. All the newsies called her Pyro. Her name was Pyro because she was a pyromaniac, someone who loved to play with fire. Her grandfather still called her Candace or Candy. She only let her grandfather call her by these two names.  
  
Pyro had changed in seven years. She was twelve, almost thirteen. She had grown but was still shorter than most people her age. Her hair reached just past her shoulders and it was no longer dirty blonde. Pyro's hair color had naturally changed to a light brown color with a red tint to it.  
  
Pyro's personality had also changed. She was once a quiet, shy girl. But, living with other kids made her more open. She was now loud, outgoing, and adventurous. Pyro loved to talk; in fact, she didn't know when to shut up. She became one of the best fighters the Manhattan newsies had ever seen. Pyro had the worst temper and getting her mad was not something anyone wanted to do. For the most part, Pyro was easy to get along with unless you made her mad.  
  
Pyro sat on her bunk, writing in her journal. Jack had just come into the bunkroom with a few other guys.  
  
"Hey Pyro. You got company." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm aware that you guys are in the room with me. You didn't really have to tell me that." Pyro said.  
  
"No, your grandfather is here." Racetrack said.  
  
"Grandpa?! Oh good!" She exclaimed, shutting her journal and jumping down from her bunk. She ran downstairs and hugged her grandfather.  
  
"Candy, I'm glad to see you." He said.  
  
I'm glad to see you, too, Grandpa." She said. Pyro noticed two girls around her age with her grandfather. "Who are they?" She asked pointing to the girls.  
  
"They are the newest newsies. This is Squeak." He said pointing to the shorter girl. "And, this is Mak." He pointed to the other girl.  
  
"Who gave them the names?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Some jerk guy." Mak said.  
  
"Brooklyn's leader, Spot Conlon." Grandpa said.  
  
"Never heard of him." Pyro said.  
  
"He's got a big ego." Squeak squeaked.  
  
"And, a big mouth. He's pretty tough, too." Mak said.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you girls to get acquainted. Candy, I'll see you next weekend." Grandpa said.  
  
"Ok, by Grandpa. I love you" Pyro said as her grandfather left. Pyro went and introduced Squeak and Mak to everyone. She also tried to get information about Spot Conlon out of them. This was the beginning of Pyro's infatuation with Spot, but she never told anyone about it.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
It was three weeks after Pyro's thirteenth birthday. Mak and Squeak were now officially newsies. Pyro and Squeak had become best friends. Pyro also became closer with Jack. In fact, she had been dating him for two weeks. All the newsies were aware of this but Pyro never told her grandfather because she knew he would not approve. He felt she was too young to get involved with boys.  
  
Pyro and Squeak were taking a walk in Central Park.  
  
"When are you gonna tell your grandfather about you and Jack?" Squeak asked.  
  
"When I'm thirty." Pyro replied.  
  
"You really think he'll get mad?" Squeak asked, but Pyro didn't answer. She had stopped in her tracks and was just staring at a couple that was kissing. "Pyro, what's wrong?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Squeak, how do you feel about going to Brooklyn?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Brooklyn? Why would you want to go to Brooklyn? Is it because you miss your grandfather?" Squeak asked.  
  
"No, it's because I have been deceived by Jack Kelly." Pyro said walking off. Squeak glanced over to the couple and noticed that the guy was Jack.  
  
Pyro stormed into the lodging house. She grabbed all of Jack's clothes and a book of matches. She put the clothes in the bathtub and lit them on fire.  
  
After the fire had died down, Pyro started packing her stuff. Squeak did the same, she wasn't going to let her best friend go into Brooklyn alone. Pyro and Squeak headed for the door. Just as they were leaving Jack, Race, Mush, Mak, and Kid Blink came in.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Mak asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to leave you guys but I just can't stay here." Pyro said.  
  
"Pyro, what about us?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jack, there is no us anymore." Pyro said.  
  
"You're breaking up with me? Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask the girl you were kissing in Central Park?" Pyro said.  
  
"Jack, you were kissing another girl? That's just wrong." Race said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll come visit you guys and so will Squeak. I'll see you later." Pyro said as her and Squeak left for Brooklyn.  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Pyro and Squeak ran into the Brooklyn lodging house. All the boys stopped what they were doing and just stared at the girls.  
  
"Pyro, they're staring at us." Squeak whispered.  
  
"Why are you all staring?! Like you've never seen girls! Go back to what you were doing!" Pyro shouted.  
  
"They don't take orders from no one but me." A boy with red suspenders said.  
  
"Please don't tell me you are Spot Conlon." Pyro said laughing.  
  
"Yes, Candy, that is Spot Conlon." Grandpa said walking towards them.  
  
"Oh, and you are the infamous Candy. We've heard a lot about you." Spot said.  
  
"Don't call me Candy. Only Grandpa can call me that. To you, it's Pyro." Pyro said.  
  
"No one tells Spot Conlon what he can and can't do." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I ain't no one." Pyro said.  
  
"Ok, kids, enough with the arguing." Grandpa interrupted. "Candy, why are you and Squeak here?"  
  
"We wanna live here." Pyro said.  
  
"Candy, I told you that Brooklyn is no place for you to live." Grandpa said.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm thirteen. I can take care of me and Squeak. And, I am not like everyone else. I'm not afraid of this Spot Conlon jerk." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, if you feel like you can handle living here, then go ahead. But, if you wanna be a Brooklyn newsy, you have to talk to Spot." Grandpa said.  
  
"Oh joy." Pyro said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, she can become a Brooklyn newsy, but she's gotta learn how to fight." Spot said.  
  
"Alright, then you can teach her, Spot." Grandpa said.  
  
"I don't need to be taught how to fight. Especially, by him. And, what about Squeak?" Pyro said.  
  
"They taught me how to fight when Mak and I first came here." Squeak said.  
  
"Grandpa, you can't leave me alone with him. I might…" Pyro began.  
  
"Kiss me?" Spot said.  
  
"No, hurt you!" Pyro said.  
  
"Candy, it's either that or you go back to Manhattan." Grandpa said.  
  
"Fine. Now, where's my bunk?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Spot, show them to their bunks." Grandpa said. Spot led Squeak and Pyro up to the bunkroom.  
  
"Squeak, you can sleep over there." Spot said pointing to a bunk.  
  
"Okay." Squeak said putting her stuff on her bunk. Spot led Pyro around the bunkroom.  
  
"So, where am I gonna sleep?" Pyro asked getting impatient.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anymore empty bunks." Spot said.  
  
"That one doesn't look like it's occupied." Pyro said pointing to a top bunk.  
  
"That's because it's not." Spot said.  
  
"Well, that's where I'm sleeping, then." Pyro said climbing on the bunk.  
  
"No, it's not." Spot said pulling her down.  
  
"Don't touch me." Pyro said climbing back onto the bunk. "And, you're not my boss."  
  
"Fine, you wanna sleep there? You'll just have to deal with me 24/7." Spot said.  
  
"I don't think I can stand being near you 24/7." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, my bunk is the one below that one." Spot said.  
  
"So? Just don't bother me and you life will be spared." Pyro said.  
  
"And, don't you bother me." Spot said.  
  
"I can't make no promises." Pyro said jumping down from the bunk. Spot grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Listen to me! I'm the leader and you will do as I say! So, don't bother me!" Spot said.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Pyro shouted pulling away from Spot. "And, I take orders from no one." She climbed back up onto her bunk and started writing in her journal.  
  
"Squeak, how do you deal with her?" Spot asked Squeak.  
  
"She knows not to get on my nerves." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, the last person who got on her nerves no long has any…" Squeak said.  
  
"Squeak, don't." Pyro said cutting her off. Pyro went back to her journal. Spot climbed up onto Pyro's bunk. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"What are you writing about?" Spot asked.  
  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you. Now, get off my bunk." Pyro said pushing him.  
  
"No one tells Spot Conlon what to do." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I just did. So, get off my bunk." Pyro said.  
  
"No." Spot said.  
  
"For your own sake, you better get off, now!" Pyro said.  
  
"Spot, if her grandfather comes in and sees you annoying her, bad things could happen." Squeak said.  
  
"Even if Grandpa doesn't come in and you don't move, bad things could happen." Pyro said taking out a book of matches.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Light me on fire?" Spot said.  
  
"Only if I hafta." Pyro said.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone." Spot said jumping off the bunk and sitting on his own.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
It was Pyro's third day in Brooklyn and she and Spot were heading to the docks for some fighting lessons. They approached the docks.  
  
"I don't need you to teach me how to fight." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, right. Look at how small you are." Spot said.  
  
"Oh and like you are all big and tall. Please, just because I'm small that doesn't mean I can't fight." Pyro said.  
  
"I bet you can't even hit that hard." Spot said.  
  
"Oh, really? I can probably hit harder than any of these guys in Brooklyn." Pyro said.  
  
"Prove it." Spot said.  
  
"You want me to hit you?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead and try to hit me." Spot said.  
  
"Okay." Pyro said punching Spot in the jaw and knocking him out. She stood over him and a few minutes later he came to. "Hey, I just knocked you out. I guess fighting lessons are over."  
  
"Don't talk to me because I'm not gonna talk to you." Spot said getting up and walking off.  
  
"I just soaked Brooklyn's fearless leader." Pyro said to herself as she walked back to the lodging house.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
The next day all the Brooklyn newsies were at the docks, including Squeak and Pyro. They sat at the edge of the docks and were talking.  
  
"So, how did the fighting lessons go?" Squeak asked.  
  
"I knocked him out." Pyro said nonchalantly.  
  
"You knocked Spot out?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Yeah, and now he isn't speaking to me. But, don't ask him about it. He'll probably deny it." Pyro said. Spot came over to them. "It was so funny, Squeak. If you were there, you'd be cracking up. Too bad, I didn't have a camera." Pyro continued, not noticing Spot. Pyro looked up at Spot.  
  
"Squeak, I just came to see how my boys have been treating you." Spot said.  
  
"Everything's fine." Squeak said.  
  
'He has nice eyes. They're very pretty.' Pyro thought as she stared into Spot's eyes. "No! Stop! You can't think that!" Pyro said. Spot just looked at her.  
  
"Pyro, are you ok?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Pyro said still staring at Spot. He walked away.  
  
"Maybe, we should go back to the lodging house." Squeak said.  
  
"No, I wanna stay and look into the pretty… water." Pyro stammered.  
  
"Uh, ok." Squeak said. Pyro smiled as she looked at Spot. Squeak just looked at her best friend confusedly.  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
About a week later, Pyro and Squeak were alone in the bunkroom. Pyro looked over to Squeak, who was sitting on her bunk.  
  
"Squeak, why do I always like guys who are jerks?" Pyro asked.  
  
"The only guy I can remember you liking and is a jerk, is Jack." Squeak said.  
  
"No, he's not the only jerk." Pyro said.  
  
"Really? Who else?" Squeak asked.  
  
"If I tell you, you hafta promise not to tell anyone." Pyro said.  
  
"I promise." Squeak said.  
  
"Do you also promise not to laugh?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Squeak said. Pyro sat on Spot's bunk. "Pyro, you shouldn't sit there. It's Spot's bunk. If he comes in and sees you there, he'll probably get mad."  
  
"I don't care. He's really cute when he's mad." Pyro said.  
  
"That's who you like?" Squeak asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, it is. But, don't tell anyone. Especially, Spot or Grandpa." Pyro said.  
  
"I won't." Squeak said. "I think it's kinda good."  
  
"No, it's not good. It's very bad. Liking jerks is a very bad thing." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, no one has to know but us." Squeak said.  
  
"Yeah." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
A few days had gone by and Spot and Pyro were becoming friends. It was early and everyone was getting up. Pyro was walking around, half asleep.  
  
"Brush. Where's my brush?" Pyro yawned.  
  
"Someone better find her brush before she gets mad." Squeak said.  
  
"Where's my brush?" Pyro asked getting impatient.  
  
"Guys, she's gonna get mad." Squeak said.  
  
"Oh well. No brush. That means I can go back to bed." Pyro said as she started to climb into her bunk.  
  
"You can't go back to bed." Spot said as he pulled her down. He pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door. "I'm not letting you out of there until you're ready to go sell papes." He said.  
  
About a half hour later, Pyro came out of the bathroom. The only person left was Spot. "Where is everyone?" She asked.  
  
"They left and I think we should do the same, it's getting late. We can sell together." Spot said.  
  
"Me and you? Selling together? Whatever. Let's go." Pyro said.  
  
A few minutes later they were approaching the line to get their papes. The line was really long. "Great, now we gotta wait in line. Yes, go and blame it on me. I know it was my fault but I can't help the fact that someone stole my brush." Pyro said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I got connections." Spot said.  
  
"What? Huh? You're not mad? Why?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Just come with me." Spot said taking her hand.  
  
'Hey, I'm holding hands with him. This isn't so bad. I think I'm gonna enjoy this.' Pyro thought as Spot led her to the front of the line. They got their papes and headed off to sell. When, they were finished Pyro plopped down on the curb. Spot took her hand and pulled her up.  
  
"Come on." Spot said running down the street.  
  
"Where are we going?" Pyro asked.  
  
"You'll see." Spot said.  
  
'Ok, this is strange. He's holding my hand, again. I'm not complaining but Spot and me? There's something odd happening.' Pyro thought. She wasn't really paying attention to where they were going. Suddenly, she ran right into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going." Pyro said not even noticing whom she was talking to.  
  
"Heya, Jacky-boy." Spot said.  
  
"Hey Spot." Jack said.  
  
"Uh, I gotta go. Bye, Spot." Pyro said as she started to walk off.  
  
"Hey, where you going? I have plans with you." Spot said as he grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Plans? With me? How come I'm not aware of any plans?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Because it was a surprise." Spot said.  
  
"Surprise? You don't even like me. What is this surprise? Are you gonna throw me off the side of the Brooklyn Bridge?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Please do." Jack said.  
  
"Jack, just shut up." Pyro said walking off.  
  
"I guess that's why she left Manhattan. She can't stand you. And, I thought she didn't like me." Spot said following Pyro. He caught up to her. "So, I guess you don't like Jack." He said to her.  
  
"Wow, aren't you very observant." Pyro said sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't you like him?" Spot asked.  
  
"He just easily gets on my nerves." Pyro said.  
  
"Everyone easily gets on your nerves." Spot said.  
  
"No, not everyone. Squeak and Grandpa and Mak don't get on my nerves." Pyro said.  
  
"Come on. I still got a surprise for ya." Spot said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You're not gonna throw me off the side of the Bridge, are ya?" Pyro asked.  
  
"No, even though, I have thought about it." Spot said.  
  
"Shut up." Pyro said.  
  
"I don't have to do what you say." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, well, if you're smart, you will shut up." Pyro said.  
  
"Hey, I'm smart. And, I won't shut up." Spot said.  
  
"You'll shut up, if I make ya." Pyro said.  
  
"You should shut up." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna listen to you." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, you're supposed to. I'm you're leader." Spot said.  
  
"Ok, what is the point of this argument?" Pyro asked.  
  
"I don't know but you started it." Spot said.  
  
"Now, that is something I'd say." Pyro said. Spot smiled at her. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Uh, no where. I just told ya we had plans so I could get to know you better and just walk around. The whole thing is I don't understand you. Sometimes you're nice to me and sometimes we argue." Spot said.  
  
"We are just too much alike." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Spot said pulling her closer. "But, we can still be friends, sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes." Pyro laughed.  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
A few weeks later, Pyro had gotten up late and Spot was yelling at her. She yelled back at him and left to sell her papes.  
  
When Pyro came back to the lodging house her grandfather confronted her.  
  
"Candy, what is this?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Uh, it's my journal. What are you doing with it? You didn't read it, did you?" Pyro said.  
  
"Yes, I did and this stuff is all inappropriate!" He said.  
  
"Grandpa! You invaded my privacy!" Pyro said.  
  
"All this stuff about Spot. I don't like this, Candace. You shouldn't be thinking these things." He said.  
  
"I can't believe you read my journal. I hate you!" Pyro said walking out the door.  
  
After a few hours of walking around Brooklyn, Pyro finally decided to go back to the lodging house and face her grandfather. She walked into the lodging house and everything was quiet. No one was around. It was too quiet. Finally, she saw Spot coming down the stairs and he didn't look too happy. He looked kind of sad.  
  
"Pyro, I have some news for ya." Spot said looking down.  
  
"Well, just tell me." Pyro said.  
  
"Uh, there's no easy way to say this but your grandfather has passed away." Spot said.  
  
"What? You're lying. Spot, that is the meanest joke to ever play on someone." Pyro said looking really upset.  
  
"Pyro, I'm not playing a joke. I'm sorry but he died. He passed away in his sleep." Spot said.  
  
"No! This can't be happening!" Pyro said running out of the lodging house.  
  
Pyro ran and ran until she was out of breath. Finally, she stopped in an alley. She sat on a trashcan and stuck her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a razorblade she had picked up earlier that morning. She looked down at her wrists. 'I should just slit my wrists and get it over with. No one needs me here. The only person who ever needed me has died and I told him that I hated him. I don't hate him. I love Grandpa. I'm a horrible person. No human with a heart would tell their Grandpa that they hated them. I deserve to die. I can't live without him anyway.' Pyro thought. She took the razorblade and cut her left wrist with it. Then, she did the same to her right wrist. She sat there for a few minutes and watched the blood flow from her wrists. Finally, she lost so much blood that she went unconscious. Her limp body fell to the ground.  
  
It had been hours since Pyro ran out of the lodging house and Spot was getting worried. He lost the closest person to a father he had and he wasn't about to lose his one living relative. Spot headed for the door of the lodging house and just as he was about to leave two police officers walked into the building. Squeak had come down, too. In fact, all of the Brooklyn and some of the Manhattan newsies were in the room.  
  
"Do any of you kids know a girl by the name of Candace?" One of the cops asked. They all looked confused. Even Squeak didn't know that Candace was Pyro's real name.  
  
"No. I don't think I've ever heard of a girl by that name." Squeak said. She also didn't realize that Pyro had run off. She was upset about losing Grandpa just as Pyro was. Everyone loved him like he was their own grandfather or in Spot's case a father.  
  
"Wait a minute. Candace. The name sounds familiar to me." Spot said.  
  
"What are you talking about, Spot?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Didn't Mr. B. always call Pyro, Candy?" Spot said.  
  
"Yeah." Squeak said.  
  
"Well, think about it. Candace. Candy. Candy is short for Candace. Yes, we do know her." Spot said.  
  
"Then, I think you should come down to the hospital with us." The other cop said.  
  
"Hospital? What are you talking about?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Look, I'll explain on the way. We need one of you kids to come to the hospital now." The cop said.  
  
"I'll go." Spot said.  
  
"Wait! She's my best friend." Squeak said.  
  
"Squeak, ya gotta let me go. I feel like I owe it to Mr. B. to make sure that his granddaughter is alright." Spot said. "When I learn the news, I'll come get ya. I promise."  
  
"Ok, but you promise that when you hear the news, you'll come and get me?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Yes, I promise." Spot said walking out the door with the two cops.  
  
The cops led Spot into the hospital. He still didn't know what had happened to Pyro but he could only imagine. He felt sad just thinking about it. 'Imagine loosing Mr. B. and Pyro in the same day. That would be the worst. But, she's tough. She can make it through. No matter what it is, she can do it. I know we may fight a lot but we also get along at times. We have some pretty good times together. She's me best friend. I can't lose her.' Spot thought glaring at the floor.  
  
"Ok, kid this is what happened: your friend attempted suicide. She slit her wrists with a razorblade. She lost a lot of blood and we don't know if she's gonna make it through the night. If she does, it will be a miracle." A cop said.  
  
"She did what? No, this can't be happening. Can I go see her?" Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, she's in room 401. But, remember she's not conscious." The other cop said.  
  
Spot walked through a set of double doors and looked at every number on the door of every room. Finally, he reached room 401. Pyro's room. He sighed and walked in. His heart sank when he saw Pyro lying there, unconscious. He expected her to be unconscious but she looked worse than he thought she would. Pyro was usually tan but her skin was pale from all the blood she had lost. She had bandages around both of her wrists. Spot sat in a chair next to her bed and took her hand in his.  
  
"Why Pyro? Why?" He whispered. "You know, I couldn't stand losing two of the most important people in my life on the same day." A tear fell from his eye. "They said it would be a miracle if ya woke up. Well, I believe in miracles. I ain't gonna let you go. You're me best friend. I know it's tough losing someone you love but you'll get through it. The only thing is, if I lose you, I don't think I can get through it. We may have had our fights and we probably always will but we've been there for each other." He brushed her hair out of her face with his free hand and kissed her on the forehead. "You can make it through this and I will be there for you. I will always be there for you, no matter what." Spot felt Pyro squeeze his hand. "Pyro, are you awake?" He asked. She opened her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe I lost Grandpa. I can't believe it." She said softly. "And, the last words I said to him were 'I hate you.'"  
  
"Pyro, it's not your fault. But, why did you try to kill yourself?" Spot asked.  
  
"Because I can't live without Grandpa. And, I felt guilty for what I said. I just know that without Grandpa, I won't have anyone. He was the only person who needed me." Pyro said.  
  
"You have me. I need you." Spot said.  
  
"You don't need me." Pyro said.  
  
"Yes, I do. Without you I'd have no one to tease. I'd also, have no one I can confide in." Spot said.  
  
"Well, I'm thankful to have you. But, I still miss Grandpa." Pyro said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I know you do. It's hard to lose someone you love." Spot said. Pyro began crying even more. Spot hugged her.  
  
"I feel so helpless. I've never even cried in front of anyone but Grandpa before. But, I can't help it. I just don't know what's gonna happen without him." Pyro said.  
  
"I'm gonna be here with you. I'm gonna help you." Spot said.  
  
"Thanks." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
It had been two days since Pyro's grandfather had died and she tried committing suicide. She came home from the hospital the same night she went in. It was the day of her grandfather's funeral. She had to borrow one of Squeak's black dresses, since she didn't own a dress. Spot had come in to check on Pyro.  
  
"You ok?" Spot asked.  
  
"Not really. They want me to speak at the funeral but I don't think I can." Pyro said. "I don't really think I can do it. I've never really had a problem with speaking in front of people but I might cry. It's just too hard for me to do. Would you do it? You were just as close to Grandpa as I was."  
  
"Yeah, I will." Spot said.  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Pyro said.  
  
"Like I said, I'm here for you." Spot said.  
  
"And, I'm thankful that you are here." Pyro said. "Just so you know, I didn't really wanna die. I slit my wrists the wrong way."  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to die. You have so much going for you. You may have lost your grandfather but you still have me and Squeak and the rest of the newsies." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah and I know that Grandpa knew I loved him and that I was just mad. He knows how I have a bad temper. But, I still miss him. He always knew what to say and do. And, he showed me that he loved me unlike my mother. Grandpa was always there for me and it's gonna be so hard without him." Pyro said crying. Spot hugged her.  
  
"Come on. We should probably get going." Spot said with his arm around her. They left and everyone went to the funeral.  
  
All of the newsies that knew Pyro's grandfather were at the funeral. Spot spoke since Pyro wanted him to. When the funeral was over everyone left, except for Pyro and Spot. Pyro frowned as she looked at the headstones on the surrounding graves.  
  
"My whole family is buried here except for me and…" Pyro began but she started crying.  
  
"Pyro, it's ok." Spot said. "You shouldn't be buried here. You're too young to die. No one wants you do die." He put his arm around her.  
  
"I know. I'm just really upset and I know that I say things I don't mean when I'm upset." Pyro said.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the lodging house." Spot said.  
  
"Can we just stay for a little while longer?" She asked.  
  
"We can stay for as long as you want." Spot said. She hugged him.  
  
  
  
Part 11  
  
It had been three years since Pyro lost her grandfather. She was getting on with her life. In fact, her life was going pretty good. She had just turned sixteen. All of the guys were starting to notice her. Even though, she never wore dresses, guys were still attracted to her. The only problem was that Spot was over protective of her. The other problem was that she could be rather intimidating. She was small but she could fight.  
  
Pyro still liked Spot but she never told him. She didn't want to make his ego bigger. That's what she kept telling Squeak and Mak. The truth was that she was afraid to tell him. She could tell when other people liked each other but she didn't know if Spot liked her or not. She tried not to let it get to her but there were times when she couldn't stop thinking about what could happen if Spot liked her.  
  
It was a beautiful day in October. Pyro had gotten up late, again. She was in a bad mood. All of her clothes were dirty so she had to borrow one of Squeak's dresses. This made her mood even worse. Everyone knew not to cross Pyro on a bad day.  
  
Pyro walked down the street, alone. She had just finished selling her papes. She had her mean look on her face. It was the type of look that could scare little children. Suddenly, someone stood in front of her.  
  
"Hey Pyro. Nice dress." He said.  
  
"Stick it where the sun don't shine, Oscar." Pyro said.  
  
"Someone's in a bad mood. How about I turn that frown upside down?" Oscar said. Pyro said nothing. She punched him in the face and walked off.  
  
"Stupid people." Pyro mumbled. She kept walking. She wanted to avoid being seen by any of the newsies, especially Spot. He would probably make some comment about her wearing a dress. She wandered around, aimlessly. Finally, she decided to go spend some time in an alley. She knew that no one in their right mind but her would venture into a Brooklyn alley. Plus, she could sit there and play with her matches. That is what she did.  
  
Spot decided to go for a walk. He was bored. He figured he could explore the alleys. No one went down there so he figured he could find some peace and quiet. He found himself in one of the smaller alleys. He also saw a girl at the end of the alley. He couldn't see her face very well so he didn't know who she was. 'I wonder who that girl is. Why would she be alone in a Brooklyn alley? There are only two Brooklyn newsies who are girls and they are Squeak and Pyro. Squeak would never be alone in an alley and Pyro doesn't wear dresses. This girl has a nice body. I'm gonna go talk to her.' Spot thought. He slowly approached the girl. She had her back to him.  
  
"Heya, sweetheart." Spot said. She didn't turn around, but she recognized Spot's voice. She knew that he didn't recognize her, so she decided to play along. Plus, her crush was hitting on her. She just didn't want him to recognize her voice.  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could. Pyro never really had a sweet tone to her voice.  
  
"Yeah I am. I can't help it." Spot said as she stood up.  
  
"Well, you know, I'm just so irresistible." Pyro said turning around.  
  
"Pyro? Oh, I'm sorry." Spot said blushing.  
  
"It's ok. It's really funny." She said laughing.  
  
"I didn't recognize you since you're wearing a dress. Why are you wearing a dress?" He asked.  
  
"Ok, now we're gonna start with the whole idea of me wearing a dress? It's not my fault. All of my clothes are dirty." Pyro said.  
  
"Why don't you wash them?" Spot asked.  
  
"I got up late." Pyro replied.  
  
"Well, then, it's your own fault." Spot said.  
  
"Actually, it's your fault. Damn, I would say what just popped into my mind but there's no one else here to hear it." Pyro said. "Oh, I'll just say it anyways. If you hadn't of kept me up all night, last night, I wouldn't have gotten up late." She said jokingly.  
  
"Well, like you said, you're just so irresistible." Spot joked back.  
  
"Yes, I am. But, I don't give it up that easily." She joked.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Spot said. "So, why are you here?"  
  
"Um, my mom had me." Pyro replied sarcastically.  
  
"Will you stop joking around, now? Why are you in this alley?" Spot asked getting mad.  
  
"I'm being anti-social. I had a bad morning and my predictions were that I'm gonna get into a fight with someone if I go and be social." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, get in a fight with someone like me?" Spot asked.  
  
"Most likely. But, hey, were not fighting." Pyro said.  
  
"That's only because you're flattered that I hit on you." Spot said.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that." Pyro said.  
  
"What? You weren't flattered? Most girls would kill to have Spot Conlon hit on them." Spot said.  
  
"I'm not most girls. I'm me. And, what do I care about what other people think of me?" Pyro said. But, what she actually thought was, 'Yes, I am flattered. Hell, I'd probably kill to have you hit on me, too. But, I didn't have to kill. Now, if you'd kiss me then I'd be all set in life.'  
  
"Aww, you know you want me." Spot joked.  
  
"Yes, I want you like I want Small Pox." Pyro said sarcastically.  
  
"If it came down to me or Jack, who would you choose?" Spot asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me this?" Pyro said.  
  
"Because it's an interesting question and you're an interesting girl who will probably come up with an interesting answer." Spot said.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna answer." Pyro said.  
  
"Why not?" Spot asked.  
  
"Because it's not an interesting question. It's an awkward question." She replied.  
  
"No, I think it's because you want me and you're just too afraid to admit it." Spot joked.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that you want me." Pyro said. "After all, you were hitting on me."  
  
"Yep, I do." Spot said trying to sound serious but Pyro wasn't buying it. She looked into his eyes and laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"You are." Pyro replied.  
  
"You know what's even funnier?" Spot asked.  
  
"What?" Pyro said just waiting for one of his trademark cocky responses.  
  
"You in a dress." He replied.  
  
"I can still soak ya." Pyro snapped back.  
  
"Yeah, sure ya can." Spot said. "So, what are you hiding under that thing anyways?" He asked trying to lift up her dress with his cane.  
  
"What do you think is under it? Me, you dumb ass." She said backing away from him, knowing that he was going to get mad at her for calling him a dumb ass.  
  
"Why are you backing away? Are you afraid of me?" Spot asked walking towards her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm trembling in Squeak's dress." Pyro replied sarcastically. "You do realize that I should have just kicked you in the one place guys fear getting kicked for that little stunt you just pulled, don't you?"  
  
"Why didn't you?" Spot asked.  
  
'Because I didn't mind.' She thought. "Because every time I use violence against you, you don't talk to me for days." Pyro said.  
  
"Oh and it would just break your heart if I didn't talk to you, wouldn't it?" Spot said.  
  
"Yes, it would. I wouldn't be able to eat or sleep." Pyro replied sarcastically.  
  
"Speaking of eating, wanna go get some lunch?" Spot asked.  
  
"Ok." Pyro replied. They headed down the alley together. Spot put his arm around Pyro's waist. He always did that and Pyro didn't do anything about it.  
  
"See, there's another thing that proves you want me." Spot joked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pyro asked.  
  
"This. We're always doing this." Spot said.  
  
"What? I think you're going insane." She said.  
  
"I put my arm around you and you do nothing. Usually, when someone even touches you, you get all mad." Spot said. Pyro said nothing. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Stop trying to flatter yourself, Spot. Plus, you're the one who puts your arm around me." She said. "So, it's obvious that you want me."  
  
"No, I just feel so comfortable around you that I can touch you." Spot said.  
  
"Well, that's how it is with me. I just know you so well and I feel so comfortable with you that it doesn't bother me when you touch me. Except for when you were trying to lift up the dress." Pyro said.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Spot said.  
  
"It's ok. You are forgiven." Pyro said.  
  
"That's kinda amazing." Spot said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Pyro asked.  
  
"You tend to hold grudges for a long time. I don't even know what happened between you and Jack but you've had a grudge against him for three years." Spot said.  
  
"Well, some people are just jerks so that's why I hold grudges against them." Pyro said trying not to compliment Spot because she knew it would go to his head.  
  
"So, you're saying that I'm not a jerk and you like me?" Spot asked.  
  
"No, I'm saying that Jack is a real big jerk." Pyro said. Spot laughed.  
  
"I find it so amazing that you don't like him and everyone says that you used to get along with him. And, you never used to really get along with me but you do now, sometimes." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm just an amazing person." Pyro said.  
  
"And, that's why all the guys like you." Spot said.  
  
"Guys? What guys?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Any guy who doesn't have a girl, has the hots for ya." Spot said.  
  
"Even you?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Why do you gotta go and twist things around?" Spot said.  
  
"If you answer my question, I'll answer yours." Pyro said.  
  
"No, not me." Spot said.  
  
"Oh, I see. That's why you were hitting on me and that's why you tried to lift up my dress." Pyro joked.  
  
"I didn't know it was you when I was hitting on you." Spot said.  
  
"What about when you tried to lift up my dress?" Pyro asked.  
  
"I'm a guy, you're a girl. I do things like that to girls." Spot said.  
  
"No, you do things like that to tease me. You always have." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, that too." Spot said as they walked into Tibby's, with Spot's arm still around Pyro's waist. They were greeted by Jack, or more like Spot was greeted by Jack.  
  
"Heya Spot." Jack said.  
  
"Hey, Jacky-boy." Spot said.  
  
"Hey Pyro, what's with the dress?" Jack asked.  
  
"Hell has decided to freeze over." Pyro replied.  
  
"Oh and I heard about your little run-in with Oscar Delancey this morning." Jack said.  
  
"Really? I don't really care what you heard." Pyro said.  
  
"I do. What happened?" Spot asked.  
  
"Oscar was being a jerk so I knocked him out." Pyro said.  
  
"That's it? No big fire or anything?" Spot asked.  
  
"I just wanted to get rid of him as fast as possible." Pyro said. "Now, if the two of you don't mind, I'm gonna go join Squeak and Mak for some lunch." She went to go sit with Squeak and Mak but Spot still had his arm around her waist. "Um, Spot."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go sit with Squeak and Mak." Pyro said.  
  
"But, I thought you came to have lunch with me." Spot said.  
  
"Well, get your butt in gear and let's go sit down and order our food. I'm hungry." Pyro said.  
  
"Don't get demanding with me." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, you tell her, Spot." Jack said.  
  
"Jack, if you know what's good for ya, you'll shut up." Pyro said.  
  
"Ok, maybe we should go sit down before the two of you kill each other. But, I'd put all my money on Pyro killing you, Jack." Spot said as he and Pyro walked over to an empty booth and sat down. Spot sat next to Pyro. Usually, he sits across from her.  
  
"Hey Pyro!" Mak yelled from across the restaurant.  
  
"Hey Mak!" Pyro yelled back. "Hey Squeak!"  
  
"Hi Pyro!" Squeak yelled. Her and Mak got up and sat across from Pyro and Spot.  
  
"Pyro, why are you wearing a dress?" Mak asked.  
  
"Ok, I am sick of answering that question." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, it's just not like you." Mak said.  
  
"Squeak, would you please explain?" Pyro said.  
  
"Her clothes are dirty." Squeak said.  
  
"Why didn't you just wash them?" Mak asked Pyro.  
  
"I got up late." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, you have no one but yourself to blame." Mak said.  
  
"Actually, I can blame the whole world. It's not like anyone can really do anything about it." Pyro said.  
  
"And, if someone tries?" Mak asked.  
  
"She'll probably light them on fire." Spot said.  
  
"Where were the two of you all morning, anyways?" Squeak asked.  
  
"I went and sold. Then, I ran into Oscar Delancey and hit him. I was in a bad mood all morning so I decided to be anti-social and go hide out in an alley. Then, Spot found me. Now, we're here." Pyro explained. "The funniest part about being in the alley is that some guy was hitting on me."  
  
"Really? Who was he?" Mak asked.  
  
"Just some random guy." Pyro replied.  
  
"Was he good looking?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Kinda." Pyro said.  
  
"Kinda? Just kinda? Come on, it's gotta be more than just kinda." Spot said. Mak and Squeak looked at him confused.  
  
"Ok, I admit it. He was drop dead gorgeous. I wanted to grab him and kiss him, right there." Pyro joked.  
  
"Really?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Yeah but before I could kiss him, he lifted up my dress." Pyro joked some more.  
  
"And, then you hit him, didn't ya?" Mak said.  
  
"Actually, I called him a dumb ass." Pyro said.  
  
"Didn't you know that he would have lifted up the dress by his movement?" Squeak asked.  
  
"No, he used his cane." Pyro said. Mak and Squeak just looked at Spot.  
  
"Oh, so you were happy about this, then." Mak said.  
  
"Huh? No, I wasn't." Pyro said.  
  
"I keep telling her how she wants me but she's just too afraid to admit it." Spot joked.  
  
"It seems like you want her, too." Mak said.  
  
"Yes, I do." Spot said joking as he put his hand on Pyro's leg.  
  
"Then, you should kiss her." Mak said.  
  
"Mak, shut up." Pyro said.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about it. But, then I thought how she'd get mad and hit me or something." Spot said.  
  
"I don't think she'll get mad." Mak said.  
  
"Yes, I will." Pyro said. 'No, I won't. Spot, kiss me.' She thought.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want my first kiss with Pyro to be in front of you guys. I would want it to be something intimate." Spot said.  
  
'Leave, you guys. Leave.' Pyro thought.  
  
"Well, we'll just leave." Mak said as her and Squeak got up and left.  
  
"Ok, what was that all about?" Pyro said.  
  
"I don't know. I was just playing with their heads." Spot said. "I was just joking about you wanting me. But, the way they talk, it sounds like you really do want me."  
  
"They are so wrong." Pyro said. "And, excuse me but your hand is still on my leg."  
  
"So?" Spot grinned leaning closer to Pyro.  
  
"So? So? If you didn't…" Pyro began.  
  
"Pyro, shut up." He cut her off.  
  
"No, I will not shut up. I don't have to listen to you." Pyro said.  
  
"Your big mouth is gonna ruin the moment." Spot said.  
  
"Moment? What moment?" Pyro asked. "And, I do not have a big mouth."  
  
"Yes, you do. But, I find it attractive when girls say what they are thinking." Spot said.  
  
'Oh my God! Is he actually hitting on me for real? No, he can't be. He's just playing with my mind.' Pyro thought. "Yeah, well, I find authority very attractive." She said making it seem like she was just playing along with Spot's little game.  
  
"And, I just happen to be the leader of Brooklyn." Spot said as he pushed closer next to Pyro.  
  
"Yes, and those blue eyes of yours are just so sexy." Pyro said.  
  
"And, you have a gorgeous smile. In fact, you are beautiful in every way." Spot said.  
  
"I know." Pyro said smiling.  
  
  
  
Part 12  
  
A few days later, Pyro and Squeak had finished selling early. They headed down to the docks before anyone else was there. Pyro sat down at the end of the docks and Squeak leaned up against some boxes.  
  
"Squeak, I'm bored already." Pyro complained.  
  
"It's not my fault." Squeak said.  
  
"I know. But, I'm still bored." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, do something." Squeak said.  
  
"Like what? There's nothing to do." Pyro said.  
  
"You can tell me what happened the other day in Tibby's." Squeak said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pyro asked.  
  
"You know. What happened between you and Spot?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Nothing, we were just joking around." Pyro said.  
  
"The two of you were all over each other." Squeak said.  
  
"No! You are wrong!" Pyro said.  
  
"Uh huh. Just keep telling yourself that, Pyro." Squeak said.  
  
"Squeak, just because I wish it were true, doesn't mean it is." Pyro said.  
  
"Ok, well, I promised Race I'd meet him and we'd go to the Sheepshead races together." Squeak said.  
  
"Really? Now, why would you be going anywhere with Race?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Because he asked me to. Don't get any ideas in your head, Pyro." Squeak said walking off.  
  
"Great. She left me. She left me for Race. Now I have no one to talk to but myself." Pyro said to herself. She stood up and looked out into the water. "I am so bored." She said. "I need someone to torture." She turned around and saw Spot walking up to her. "Yay! Someone to torture. Either that, or he's gonna come and yell at me about something. But, I can take it. I yell back."  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again?" Spot asked as he approached Pyro.  
  
"No." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Why are you here so early?" Spot said.  
  
"Because I feel like being here so early." Pyro said sarcastically.  
  
"Where's Squeak?" Spot asked.  
  
"It's the funniest thing. Squeak went off with Race." Pyro laughed. "Of course, it's not that funny, considering she left me to go spend time with Race. Now, if you had a choice between spending time with Race, or me whom would you choose? And, just remember, I'm standing right here."  
  
"You know that my only choice would be you." Spot said.  
  
"I know." Pyro said. "Do you have any ideas on what I could do to keep myself from dieing of boredom?"  
  
"Yeah, I could think of a few things but I'm not gonna say what they are." Spot said.  
  
"I don't really wanna know." Pyro said. "I'm gonna go start some trouble somewhere, then."  
  
"You don't hafta leave to start trouble." Spot said.  
  
"Yes, but then you'd get mad at me." Pyro said.  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't." Spot said.  
  
"You know what's amazing? Mak already has her whole life planned out and I don't even know what I'm gonna do today." Pyro said.  
  
"But, you are more interesting than she is." Spot said.  
  
"I'm gonna sit down now. Not that you needed to know but I felt saying that." Pyro said sitting down.  
  
"See, you always say what's on your mind." Spot said.  
  
"No, I don't." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, ya do." Spot said.  
  
"I really don't wanna have this conversation." Pyro said.  
  
"Why not?" Spot asked.  
  
"Because I don't." Pyro said.  
  
"There has to be a reason." Spot said.  
  
"Yes and it's a reason that I don't wanna talk about." Pyro said.  
  
"You know I won't leave you alone until you tell me." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm leaving now." Pyro said getting up and leaving. Spot followed her. "Spot, get lost." She said picking up her pace. Not watching, where she was going she walked right into the warden of the Refuge. "Move outta my way, mister."  
  
"You belong in my Refuge." He said grabbing her arm.  
  
"What? The Refuge? I'm innocent. I didn't do anything. Oh, is this about the fire I started in Central Park?" Pyro said.  
  
"Let's go." He said dragging her down the street.  
  
"Spot!" Pyro yelled but Spot could do nothing.  
  
  
  
Part 13  
  
Pyro was stuck in the Refuge. There was nothing she could do about it. The only thing she could do is wait for her six-week sentence to be over but Pyro wasn't the type who liked waiting.  
  
It had been a week since Pyro was put in the Refuge and she was starting to get restless. She finally decided to do something about it. Her plan was to get kicked out of there. She skillfully planned on starting a fight but not with any of the kids, she was aiming for the warden. He was worse than Snyder and he hated Pyro.  
  
"Hey kid! Get your ass in gear." He said to Pyro.  
  
"How about, no?" She said.  
  
"Don't give me that mouth of yours." He said.  
  
"Fine. Your face can meet my fist." Pyro said as she punched him.  
  
"That's it, you've just added two more weeks to your sentence." He said throwing her onto the floor and walking out the door.  
  
"Great. My plan didn't work." She said to herself realizing that no one was in the room with her. "No one around. First floor. I can climb out the window." She stood up and headed towards the window. She climbed out the window and ran towards the docks since she thought no one would be there and she didn't want to disturb anyone's sleep. She ran down to the docks and just stood there. "No one will find me here." She said to herself. She curled by some boxes and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Part 14  
  
The next morning, Pyro woke up and headed down to get her papes at the distribution center. She was there before anyone else was and was the first person in line. Soon, the newsies started piling into the line. Spot pushed his way to the front of the line. He noticed that someone was standing in his spot.  
  
"Hey, move outta my way." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna do what you tell me to." Pyro said turning around.  
  
"Pyro? What are you doing here?" Spot asked.  
  
"Um, I'm here to get my papes." Pyro replied.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in the Refuge?" Spot asked.  
  
"Yeah." Pyro replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, why aren't you?" Spot asked.  
  
"I escaped." Pyro replied. "Now, enough with the questions. I gotta get my papes. Oh, and where is Squeak?"  
  
"Squeak's in Manhattan." Spot said.  
  
"Why?" Pyro asked.  
  
"I don't know." Spot replied.  
  
"Geeze, they put me in the Refuge for a week and everything around here falls apart." Pyro said sarcastically. "Now, I have no one to sell with."  
  
"Sell with me." Spot said.  
  
"Uh, no." Pyro said.  
  
"Why not?" Spot asked.  
  
"Bad stuff happens when we sell together." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you have to sell with me. I'm ordering you to." Spot said.  
  
"And, I take orders from no one." Pyro said.  
  
"You're selling with me." Spot said getting mad.  
  
"Alright, fine. But, I'm only agreeing to do this because I don't feel like arguing with you, today." Pyro said as she got her papes.  
  
Spot and Pyro sold together and actually didn't get into a fight. After, they headed to Manhattan so Pyro could see Squeak. They entered the lodging house.  
  
"Squeak!" Pyro yelled.  
  
"So much for making a quiet entrance." Spot said.  
  
"Did you really expect me to make a quiet entrance?" Pyro asked.  
  
"No, not really." Spot replied. Squeak came down the stairs.  
  
"Pyro? What are you doing here?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Squeak, I'm not answering that question again." Pyro said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I needed a girl to hang out with. And, since you were in the Refuge, I figured I'd spend some time with Mak." Squeak said.  
  
"Wanna go get some lunch?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Sure." Squeak said.  
  
"Tibby's?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Yep." Squeak replied.  
  
"Let's go." Pyro said. "Oh, Spot, would you like to come with us?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Spot replied.  
  
"Hey, if you don't wanna come with us, then don't." Pyro said.  
  
"I do. I was just, uh, thinking." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Let's just go." Pyro said as Race walked into the lodging house.  
  
"Uh, Pyro, I'm not really that hungry. Why don't you guys go on without me?" Squeak said.  
  
"Ok, fine. But, you better come back to Brooklyn soon." Pyro said as she and Spot walked out the door. "Squeak likes Race." She said bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell." Spot said.  
  
"Yep, it's obvious." Pyro said. "And, it's also obvious that Mak likes Jack. I don't see why she would even think about him like that, but whatever."  
  
"So, who do you like?" Spot asked.  
  
"No one." Pyro replied.  
  
"You hafta like someone." Spot said.  
  
"Nope, I don't." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, anyways, while we're on this subject, I gotta ask you something." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Pyro said.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You are acting so different." Spot said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pyro asked.  
  
"The way you're acting. Usually you have some energy when you talk but today you're just so… I don't know, you're answers are just not like stuff you'd say." Spot said.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to act. I'm confused right now. I can't tell you why. But, I'm just confused." Pyro said. "I'm just not happy right now."  
  
"Why?" Spot asked.  
  
"I don't know. I know that I should be happy to be back and everything but I'm just not happy. I think that maybe there is stuff that I should be telling people but I really don't feel like discussing it." Pyro said. There was a long pause. "Actually, I'm only kidding. I'm really happy to be back."  
  
"You are so weird." Spot said.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Pyro said. "I can't believe Squeak ditched me again for Race."  
  
"She just really likes him." Spot said. "If you liked a guy as much as she likes Race, you might ditch her for him."  
  
"No, I would never do that. Well, I might." Pyro said. "But, it hasn't happened yet."  
  
"I've been ditching the guys a lot to hang out with this one girl." Spot said.  
  
"Really? Who is she?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Just some girl I met." Spot said.  
  
"Why aren't you with her right now?" Pyro asked. Spot didn't answer, he just put his arm around Pyro's waist and continued walking. "Ok, silence is not the way to go. I don't like silence."  
  
"Silence is just killing you, isn't it?" Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Maybe, we should talk more." Pyro said. "So, what have you been doing while I was in the Refuge?"  
  
"Same as I always do." Spot said.  
  
"So, I didn't miss anything exciting, did I?" Pyro asked.  
  
"No, the exciting stuff only happens when you're around." Spot said.  
  
"That's very true." Pyro said. "I am a very exciting person." Spot stopped and so did Pyro. "Why are we stopping?" She asked.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why I spend so much time with you?" Spot asked.  
  
"Because I'm a fun person and everybody loves me." Pyro replied.  
  
"Yeah, that and something else." Spot said.  
  
"Something else? What something else?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Never mind, I'll tell ya later." Spot said as they continued walking.  
  
  
  
Part 15  
  
Later that night, Pyro sat at her grandfather's desk and started writing in her journal. It was late and Squeak had just come in.  
  
"Hey Squeak, you're late." Pyro said looking up from her journal.  
  
"Since when did you become all Spot-like?" Squeak joked.  
  
"Hey, don't make fun of me or him." Pyro said.  
  
"You're always jumping to his defense." Squeak said.  
  
"I am not." Pyro said.  
  
"Geeze, you get all defensive about it." Squeak said heading up the stairs.  
  
"I do not!" Pyro shouted after her. Squeak ignored her and went to bed. "What does she know anyways?" Pyro mumbled and went back to her writing. Spot came in and looked over Pyro's shoulder.  
  
"What are ya writing about?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Pyro said closing her journal.  
  
"It's getting late. Maybe, you should go get some sleep." Spot said.  
  
"I don't really feel like sleeping." Pyro said standing up.  
  
"Me either." Spot said moving closer towards her. "Wanna dance?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, I'm not a very good dancer." Pyro said.  
  
"That's ok. It'll be fun." Spot said wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Ok." She smiled. Spot pulled her closer.  
  
"Pyro, there's something I should tell ya." Spot said.  
  
"Well, if you absolutely should tell me, then, do it." Pyro said.  
  
"You're me best friend. I knew we were best friends for a long time. But, now, I don't wanna be just best friends. I wanna be more. You are the one person I can trust more than anyone. You're just so beautiful, and funny, and smart, and an all around great person. I really like ya." Spot said. Pyro said nothing. She let those words process through her head. Spot had just said everything to her that she had been dieing to say to him for three years.  
  
"Three years." Is all Pyro could say.  
  
"What?" Spot asked.  
  
"Everything you just said to me, I've been waiting to say to you for three years." She replied. "It all started the day after I knocked you out. Squeak and I were sitting together at the docks and you came over to check on her. Once my eyes met yours, I couldn't stop thinking about ya. So, what you said was right. I was ditching Squeak for a guy I really liked, it was you. And, when I was in the Refuge the one thing I kept thinking about was you. And, everything I think about, is you."  
  
"Pyro, you should probably stop talking now. I know how you feel." Spot said.  
  
"I'll try." She said.  
  
"See, if you keep talking then I can't do this." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Ok, I won't keep talking." She said. Spot kissed her again pulling her as close to him as he could. He deepened the kiss. He, then, started kissing her neck. They finally broke free. Pyro sat on the desk and took out her journal. She started writing about what had just happened. Spot looked at her and gave her his trademark smirk. She smiled back at him. "I'm writing about you." She said.  
  
"I bet you're always writing about me." Spot said.  
  
"Actually, I am." Pyro said. Spot sat next to her and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Spot said stroking her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. She yawned and fell asleep. Spot picked up her journal.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She said as she awoke and took the journal from him. "The last time someone read this, I said things that I regret saying." She walked up the stairs to the bunkroom. Spot followed her. She sat on his bed and shoved her journal under his pillow. "You can read it later. When I'm not around." Spot sat next to her and started kissing her. "Maybe, I should get some sleep. You know how I am not the best person to deal with in the morning." Pyro said getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Spot asked grabbing her arm.  
  
"To my bunk. You know, the place I sleep." Pyro replied. It was an answer only Pyro could have given. She had always given people the most sarcastic and cocky answers.  
  
"Well, you don't have to sleep in your bunk." Spot said.  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep? On the floor? That ain't gonna happen anytime soon." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that you didn't have to climb all the way up onto your bunk." Spot said.  
  
"Hey, I may be lazy at times but I ain't that lazy." Pyro said.  
  
"Pyro, you can sleep in my bunk." Spot said getting aggravated.  
  
"I know. I was just pretending to be stupid." Pyro said. Spot smiled at her and pulled her down onto the bed. She lay down and went to sleep. Spot lie next to her and feel asleep, too.  
  
  
  
Part 16  
  
Pyro woke up and saw everyone standing around her. She was completely out of it and didn't know what was going on. She looked up at Squeak.  
  
"Squeak, what's going on?" Pyro asked. Squeak pulled Pyro out of bed and turned her around to face the bed, where Spot was sleeping.  
  
"This just doesn't look too good." Squeak said.  
  
"So? I was in bed with Spot. What's the big deal? It was bound to happen some day. Oh, and whatever you're thinking of, didn't happen." Pyro said brushing off the fact that everyone had thought she slept with Spot. "Well, ok, some stuff happened but not the stuff you're thinking of."  
  
"So, what did happen?" Squeak asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later. I can't just say it in front of everyone. Why don't you guys just go and get your papes like good little newsies?" Pyro said. Amazingly, everyone listened to her and left. "Hey, they all did something I told them to do. That's a first." She said to herself. She climbed up onto her bunk and looked for some clothes, realizing that she was only in her underclothes, which is why the situation with Spot looked worse than it actually was. She grabbed some clothes and climbed down from her bunk and headed for the washroom. "Stupid people. Gotta get me up so damn early." She mumbled to herself. "They should learn how to mind their own business." Suddenly, she felt someone's arms around her waist. He started pulling her backwards and she dropped her clothes. "Spot, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied as he stopped pulling her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Nothing. Sure. Like, I'm gonna believe that." Pyro said as she started picking up her clothes off the floor.  
  
"You should probably put those on. Someone could walk in and get the wrong idea." Spot said.  
  
"The whole lodging house already got the wrong idea, this morning." Pyro said going into the washroom. "But, what do I care about what they think?" She stood in front of the mirror and ran a brush through her hair a couple of times.  
  
"It's not like it's a bad thing if they got the wrong idea." Spot said entering the washroom. "It's really quite flattering to think I could get a girl like you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Yep, 'cause I'm just so irresistible." Pyro said.  
  
"It's getting late. We should probably head out and get some selling done." Spot said.  
  
"Probably." Pyro said.  
  
They got ready and headed off to sell. When they were done, Pyro went searching for Squeak. She needed to tell Squeak about what happened with Spot. Pyro headed off to Manhattan, figuring Squeak would be there with Race. She walked into the bunkroom but the only person there was Jack.  
  
"Squeak!" Pyro shouted.  
  
"Pyro, shut up. She ain't here. She went to the races." Jack said.  
  
"I don't hafta shut up. I take orders from no one." Pyro said.  
  
"So, how'd ya get Spot to sleep with ya?" Jack said just to annoy Pyro.  
  
"He didn't sleep with me. And, why don't you just mind your own god damn business?" Pyro said walking out of the room just so she didn't have to deal with Jack.  
  
Pyro decided to go for a little walk and just think. She eventually wound up at the docks, like she did everyday. "Why is it, that I always end up here?" She asked herself sitting down.  
  
"I don't know but we gotta talk." Mak said from behind.  
  
"Hey Mak. How's it rollin'?" Pyro said.  
  
"It's good. But, I need to ask ya something." Mak said.  
  
"Shoot." Pyro said.  
  
"Ok, see, I like Jack. You probably already knew that, but anyways, I know the two of you had a past that wasn't so great. I also know that you don't like him. But, he asked me to be his girl and I really wanna be his girl but only if it's ok with you." Mak explained.  
  
"Mak, if you like him, then do what you feel is right. But, just so you know, he did cheat on me. Just keep an eye on him. And, if he does the same to you, which he better not, I'll soak him." Pyro said standing up.  
  
"Thanks, Pyro. Oh, and there's a poker game at the lodging house tonight. Stop by if ya want." Mak said.  
  
"I just might do that." Pyro said.  
  
Later that night, everyone piled into the Manhattan lodging house. Everyone was there, except for Pyro.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Pyro?" Spot asked.  
  
"I saw her at the docks but that was hours ago." Mak said.  
  
"Don't worry about Pyro. She can take care of herself. Now, let's get the game started." Race said.  
  
"But, the last time she was out like this and no one had seen her for hours, she tried…" Spot began.  
  
"Hey, guys! I'm here! Did ya miss me?!" Pyro shouted coming into the room.  
  
"Where were you?" Mak asked.  
  
"I was around. Just doing stuff. Being me." Pyro said.  
  
"Pyro, we gotta talk." Squeak said.  
  
"Yes, we do. It seems like everyone's gotta talk with me." Pyro said glaring at Spot.  
  
"Pyro, when you talk to me, you should at least look at me." Squeak said teasing her friend.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Never mind. Let's just talk." Squeak said as she went over to a quiet spot in the room. Pyro went with her. "So, tell me what happened."  
  
"Um, stuff." Pyro said.  
  
"Come on. Tell me." Squeak pleaded. Pyro told her everything that happened between her and Spot and then went to watch the guys and Mak play poker.  
  
"So, what did I miss?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Race is losing all of his money to me, again." Spot said proudly.  
  
"That figures. I'd challenge ya, Spot, but I don't know how to play." Pyro said.  
  
"Pyro, you're a whole challenge, all on your own. I don't need you to challenge me at poker." Spot said staring at her.  
  
"And, you have yet to overcome this challenge." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, the biggest challenge in me life." Spot said.  
  
"Spot, will you just get back to the game?" Jack said getting impatient.  
  
"Aww, keep your pants on, Jacky-boy." Spot said.  
  
"Great, you had to go and say that, didn't ya, Spot?" Pyro said. "Ok, now who has the guts to come up with a cocky response to that?"  
  
"Spot, I'll keep my pants on, when you learn to keep yours on." Jack said.  
  
"Yay! Now, we've got tension in the room." Pyro said sarcastically.  
  
"Pyro, you shouldn't be talking. You should learn how to keep your pants on, too." Jack said.  
  
"Jack! Shut the hell up!" Pyro shouted locking herself in the bathroom.  
  
"Jack, you dumb ass. Now, I'm gonna hafta soak ya." Spot said lunging at Jack but Mush and Race held him back.  
  
"No, he's a jack ass!" Pyro yelled through the bathroom door. "Get it? Jack ass?" She laughed.  
  
"Pyro, why did you lock yourself in there?" Squeak asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm weird. What do you expect from me?" Pyro said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Jack, I'll murder ya!" Spot yelled.  
  
"Yep, there's definitely tension." Pyro said. "Soak him, Spot!"  
  
"What's the matter, Pyro? You gotta have Spot soak me? What? You can't do it yourself?" Jack taunted.  
  
"Ok, that's it. No more, miss nice Pyro." She said tackling Jack to the ground and punching him in the face, thus, knocking him unconscious. She got up and walked out of the lodging house. "Stupid Jack. Stupid people. Why doesn't he ever just stay out of my business? No, he's gotta go and stick his nose where it don't belong." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Spot had finally left the Manhattan lodging house after everyone made sure he was cooled down. He wandered around the streets, hoping he'd meet up with Pyro.  
  
Pyro kept walking, looking at the ground. She was still angry with Jack. She had drowned out the sounds around her and was walking around in a complete daze. Suddenly, someone pulled her into an alley. She realized that it was Oscar Delancey.  
  
"Ugh, must I deal with you, now?" Pyro said.  
  
"You know I can make ya feel better." He said.  
  
"Nope, just looking at you makes me sick." Pyro said kicking him in the crotch and walking off. She wandered into Irving Hall and was greeted by Medda.  
  
"Hello Pyro." Medda greeted.  
  
"Yeah, hey, Medda." Pyro mumbled.  
  
"Vut's wrong dear?" Medda asked.  
  
"Nothing, really. I kinda already handled my situation. I'm just still a little mad. I'll be fine later." Pyro said.  
  
"Vell, if you wanna talk, you know where to find me." Medda said walking off.  
  
"Yep." Pyro said getting herself comfortable at one of the tables. She glanced down at the scars on her wrists and sighed. "Why the hell did I even consider that?" She asked herself. "What the hell is wrong with me? I need to be happy and energetic. I shouldn't let jerks like Oscar and Jack get me down. I know, I'll have a couple of drinks and I'll be back on track."  
  
"Pyro, I can't let ya drink. You're under aged." Medda said as she approached her.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, it was worth a try." Pyro said.  
  
"There's someone looking for you, anyways." Medda said.  
  
"Really? Who?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Me." Spot said as he approached her.  
  
"I'll leave the two of you alone. I gotta go perform now." Medda said walking off.  
  
"You still mad?" Spot asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll get over it." Pyro replied. Spot just stared at her. "Are you checking me out?" She asked.  
  
"Pyro, I'm always checking you out." He replied.  
  
"And, I'm always checking you out." Pyro said.  
  
"Hey, I gotta ask ya something." Spot said.  
  
"Well, ask me." Pyro said.  
  
"See, I haven't officially asked ya this yet, so here it goes. Would ya be me girl?" Spot said.  
  
"Spot, I wouldn't have kissed ya, if I didn't wanna be your girl." Pyro said.  
  
"The kind of answer I could only get from you." Spot said. "But, that's why I love ya."  
  
"You love me?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Uh, um… yeah, I do." Spot stuttered.  
  
"I love you, too." Pyro said. Spot smiled at her.  
  
"Let's go back to the lodging house." He whispered taking her hand. They walked back to the lodging house together. They headed up the stairs and got ready for bed.  
  
Spot sat on his bed, reading Pyro's journal.  
  
"Very interesting." He said.  
  
"What?" Pyro asked coming out of the washroom.  
  
"Nothing. Just your journal." Spot said.  
  
"I told you not to read that thing when I'm around. It makes me nervous." Pyro said.  
  
"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Spot said.  
  
"Well, you're only at the beginning. All the good stuff is later. Oh crap! Don't read it! I forgot about something!" She said grabbing it away from him.  
  
"Come on. Let me read it." Spot said standing up to her.  
  
"Nope." Pyro said.  
  
"Fine, then I'll just have to do this." Spot said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"That ain't gonna work on me." Pyro said shoving her journal under her mattress.  
  
"This will." Spot said tackling her onto the bed and starting to tickle her.  
  
  
  
"No, it won't. Stop it. I can't take it anymore." Pyro said laughing. Spot sat on top of her and continued tickling her. "Stop, already!" She yelled trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"Ok." Spot said.  
  
"Thank you." Pyro said. "Now, could you please move?"  
  
"Nope." Spot replied.  
  
"Why not?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Because I'm checking you out and it would disturb my trail of thought." He replied.  
  
"Oh, well feel free to do whatever you want." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, then, I think I'll be doing this." He said kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his hands on her hips and started kissing her neck. Suddenly, someone pulled Spot away.  
  
"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Pyro asked getting off the bed. She looked over and Jack was there, holding Spot back.  
  
"Spot, you don't want nothing to do with her. She's a whore." Jack said.  
  
"I am not a whore!" Pyro shouted.  
  
"Jack, what the hell is your problem?" Spot said.  
  
"I know what his problem is. He hates me and he doesn't wanna see me happy, even if that means not seeing you happy." Pyro said.  
  
"No, my problem is that I can't stand seeing Spot with the one girl I should be with." Jack blurted out all too quickly. Spot's mouth dropped.  
  
"No, this can't be happening. Jack, you don't deserve me." Pyro said. "Not after what you've done."  
  
"Ok, now I'm really confused here, guys. What did Jack do to ya, Pyro?" Spot said.  
  
"He's the whole reason why I ran away from Manhattan. And, it's not because of just some fight. It was because he betrayed me." Pyro said. "And, I was only a stupid girl who fell for his little game. But, I'm wiser now."  
  
"Betrayed you? How?" Spot asked.  
  
"He cheated on me." Pyro blurted out.  
  
"Well, you were slow." Jack said.  
  
"You can say all you want, now. But, I'm happy that, that relationship with you has ended. I don't even know what I saw in you." Pyro said.  
  
"Pyro, you were in a relationship with Jack?" Spot asked.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that. I just didn't want Grandpa to find out because I knew he'd kill me." Pyro said.  
  
"Pyro, it's ok. I still love you. Nothing's gonna change that." Spot said.  
  
"Did ya hear that, Jack? He loves me. Something you never did." Pyro said. "But, I'm thankful that you never did. If you did, I would have never fallen in love with Spot."  
  
"But, you're the perfect girl for me." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, right." Pyro said.  
  
"And, I'm perfect for you." Jack said.  
  
"Uh, no. Spot is." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, I can prove I'm perfect for ya." Jack said.  
  
"Just how are ya gonna do that?" Pyro asked crossing her arms over her chest. Jack threw Spot onto the floor.  
  
"By doing this." Jack said kissing Pyro. She backed away from him and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Jack, why the hell would you do that? You do realize that I'm gonna hafta soak ya for kissing me girl?" Spot said.  
  
"Spot, you're all talk." Jack said. Spot kneed Jack in the crotch and punched him in the face. Then, Spot got up and pushed Pyro up against the wall.  
  
"Spot, please don't take your anger out on me." Pyro said. He said nothing. He just looked her over. "Spot, what's going on? This is very confusing." He turned his head and grinned at Jack.  
  
"I'd say that these clothes you're wearing, Pyro, would look better on the floor." Spot said.  
  
"Well, then, what the hell am I supposed to wear?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe, you'll understand what I'm saying better if I do this." Spot said passionately kissing her. She pulled him closer.  
  
"Spot, I'm not ready for that yet." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I know. I'm just doing this to get Jack to leave. I won't force ya into doing anything ya don't wanna do." He whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, let's mess with his head." Pyro whispered with an evil grin on her face. Spot kissed her again. Jack got up and pulled Spot away and then, he started kissing Pyro. She pushed him away and punched him in the face. "He must really like getting beat up by girls." She said. Spot pulled her into the washroom and locked the door.  
  
"We gotta get rid of him." Spot said.  
  
"Well, yeah but your little plan ain't working." Pyro said.  
  
"Just continue with the plan. He'll eventually leave." Spot said.  
  
"What if he doesn't?" Pyro asked.  
  
"He will." Spot smirked.  
  
"Maybe, I should just talk to him. I have a way of manipulating people, it might just work." Pyro said. "And, if all else fails, I'll soak him."  
  
"I'm gonna come with you. If he even tries to kiss you again, he's dead." Spot said. They went into the bunkroom.  
  
"Ok, so here's the deal, Jack. I'm gonna talk. You are gonna listen. You will not interrupt me. If you do, I will throw out that window. Got it?" Pyro said.  
  
"Whatever." Jack mumbled.  
  
"Alright, let's just get a few things straight, here. I do not want you. You blew your chances with me and that's your own fault. Now, I've found someone new. And, I'm not going back to you. And, another thing, Mak really likes you. Now, if you had any brains, maybe you'd try to have a relationship with someone who actually likes you." Pyro said.  
  
"But, I wanna be with you, Pyro." Jack said as Mak and Squeak came into the room.  
  
"But, I don't wanna be with you. Get yourself a life." Pyro said.  
  
"No." Jack said as he grabbed Pyro and kissed her. She pulled away from him and Spot tackled him. Spot kept punching him.  
  
"Pyro, how the hell could you do this to me!?" Mak shouted.  
  
"Me?! It was all him! I want nothing to do with him!" Pyro shouted.  
  
"You know, Pyro, I've heard the rumors about your mother. You're turning out to be just like her." Mak said.  
  
Pyro said nothing; she walked out of the room. She started running. She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't deal with the whole situation that was going on. Suddenly, someone grabbed her. He led her to the Refuge. It was the warden.  
  
"I'm sending you away to Boston." He said throwing her in a chair.  
  
"You can't do that." She said.  
  
"Just watch me." He said dragging her out the door and throwing her into a carriage.  
  
The carriage took Pyro to a train station. The warden escorted her onto the train and took her to Boston, never to see Brooklyn or Spot again. 


End file.
